A Prairie Home Companion
A Prairie Home Companion is a 2006 film. Cast Singing roles *Meryl Streep - Yolanda Johnson *Lily Tomlin - Rhonda Johnson *Lindsay Lohan - Lola Johnson *Woody Harrelson - Dusty *John C. Reilly - Lefty *L.Q. Jones - Chuck Akers *Kevin Kline - Guy Noir *Garrison Keillor - Himself *Robin and Linda Williams - Themselves Non-singing roles *Virginia Madsen - Asphodel *Tommy Lee Jones - The Axeman Plot A long-running live radio show is in danger of being canceled by new owners of the company that holds both radio station "WLT" and the theater where the show is broadcast. The film takes place on the night of the show's last performance. The show has two visitors: an angel calling herself Asphodel comes to comfort the people who work on the show and to escort one of them to the afterlife, while "the Axeman", a representative of the new owners, arrives to judge whether the show should be canceled. He makes it clear that the show is not what he considers modern popular programming, and though he too is escorted by the angel, the show is shut down anyway. In an epilogue at the end of the film the former cast members are reunited at Mickey's Diner. Their conversation pauses as they are joined by Asphodel. Musical numbers *"I Used To Work In Chicago" - Dusty and Lefty *"Go Tell Aunt Gladys" - Yolanda and Rhonda *"Piscacadawadaquoddymoggin" - Garrison Keillor, Robin & Linda Williams *"Tishomingo Blues" - Garrison Keillor and The Guys All-Star Shoe Band with Robin & Linda Williams *"Independence Rag" - Guys All-Star Shoe Band *"Slow Days Of Summer" - Garrison Keillor and The Guys All-Star Shoe Band with Robin & Linda Williams *"Softly And Tenderly" - Yolanda & Rhonda *"Old Plank Road" - Robin & Linda Williams and The Guys All-Star Shoe Band *"My Minnesota Home" - Yolanda, Rhonda and The Guys All-Star Shoe Band *"Beboparebop Rhubarb Pie" - Garrison Keillor, Yolanda and The Guys All-Star Shoe Band *"You Have Been A Friend To Me" - Chuck, Robin & Linda Williams and Garrison Keillor *"Whoop-I-Ti-Yi-Yo" - Dusty, Lefty and The Guys All-Star Shoe Band *"When The Bloom Is On The Sage" - Lola and Garrison Keillor *"Gold Watch & Chain" - Garrison Keillor, Yolanda and The Guys All-Star Shoe Band with Robin & Linda Williams *"She Is More To Be Pitied Than Censured" - Dusty and Lefty *"Let Your Light Shine On Me" - Garrison Keillor, Robin & Linda Williams, Prudence Johnson and The Guys All-Star Shoe Band *"Coffee Jingle" - Garrison Keillor, Jearlyn Steele and The Guys All-Star Shoe Band *"The New Munich Beer Commercial" - Garrison Keillor, Robin & Linda Williams and The Guys All-Star Shoe Band *"The Prince Of Pizza Commercial" - Garrison Keillor and The Guys All-Star Shoe Band *"Goodbye To My Mama" - Yolanda, Rhonda and The Guys All-Star Shoe Band *"Bad Jokes" - Dusty, Lefty and The Guys All-Star Shoe Band *"Frankie & Johnny" - Lola and The Guys All-Star Shoe Band *"While Ye May" - Guy Noir Category: Films